Regular Show X The Looney Tunes Show: Cross Generation
Summary Jeannie the FBI Super Spy Space Time Police Force Comminssioner Detective must help Mordecai and their friends expect for Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are now playing video games and have fun with their new friends must stop the limes, Professor Turner, Cyborg Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, & Skips and The Future Omega Ranger & Golden Mellenium Ranger are need it help with Mordecai and friends. Plot Regular Show Cast J.G. Quintel as Cyborg Mordecai/Negative VR Trooper Silver Mode William Salyers as Cyborg Rigby Sam Marin Cyborg Benson & Cybor Pops Maellard Mark Hamill as Cyborg Skips Jeff Barnett as High Five Ghost The Looney Tunes Show Cast Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/VR Trooper Blue Mode Kristen Wigg as Lola Bunny/VR Trooper Black, Red, & White Mode Jennifer Esposito as Tina Russo Duck/VR Trooper Black, Red, & White Mode Guest Stars Eka Darville as Mordecai/VR Trooper Blue Mode Ari Boyland as Rigby/VR Trooper Black and Red Mode Rose Mcriver as Jeannie FBI Super Spy Space Time Police Force Commisioner Detective/Kamen Rider G-Den-O/Purple Swat/VR Trooper Red, White, & Black Mode Russel Brand as Pops Maellard/VR Trooper Red and White Mode Charlie Sheen as Charlie Dog John O'Hurley as Lola's Dad Jane Lynch as Lola's Mom Tim Allen as Benson/VR Trooper Red Mode Diedrich Bader as Skips/VR Trooper Silver Mode James Woods as Dave Doug Lawrence as Vincent R. Brandon Johnson as Foghorn Leghorn Cat Deeley as Miss Prissy Kevin Shinick as DMV Man Octavia Spencer as DMV Lady Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gergory House Gary Marshall as Dr. Weisberg Orson Bean as Old Man Bunny Betty White as Grandma Bunny Greg Yoder as Future Omega Ranger Dan Mayid as Golden Mellenium Ranger Gilbert Gottfried as Muscle Man Eddlie Murphy as Papa Bear Wayne Knight as Sylvester Christopher Lyord as Doc Emmet Brown Jason Marsden as Marty McFly Larry Dorf as FBI Lead Secret Agent Cole Michael Caine as Finny McMissile Emily Mortimer as Molley Shiftwell Bruce Campell as Red Torque Jason Isaacs as Lenny Ted Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Turner Fred Stoller as Rod Regis Robert Wisdom as McKenny Jon Cryer as Porky Pig Jim Parsons as Daffy Duck/VR Trooper Cyborg Blue and Red Mode John DiMaggio as Bender Billy West as Philp J. Fry, Dr. Zoidberg, Professor Fransworth, & Elmer Fudd Adhir Kalyan as Wedding Offical Roshon Fegan as Mark Adam Irgoyen as Rick Kenton Duty as Dan Duck Caroline Sunshine as Zina Josh Radnor as Umpire Teresa Gallagher as Computer Joe Mantega as Term Peter Jaobson as Arc Jack Plotnick as Angry Hispanic Man Jonah Hill as Tweety Holland Taylor as Granny/Emma Webster Bella Thorne as Maggie Velibor Topic as Alex Henry Stanley Townsend as Vector Henry Ashton Klutcher as Eric the Movie Usher/Manager Patrick Stewart as Marvin the Martian Tress MacNeille as Bender Jr. Megan Grano as Jenny Graham Patrick Martian as Jimmy Zac Efron as Jeremy Tone Loc as Chestnut Buddy Handelson as Iraq Kid Davis Cleveland as Frisky Puppy Kevin Cronin as Himself Ioan Gruffudd as John Payne Bruce Hall as Himself Quotes (At Headquaters) Jeannie: Oh no the shocker destory riders we have stop them eve let's transfom Eve: Right Jeannie: I'll transform into Kamen Rider G-Den-O henshin (Jeannie transform into Kamen Rider G-Den-O) Jeannie/Kamen Rider G-Den-O: Let's go to the New-Denliner Eve: Right Jeannie/Kamen Rider G-Den-O: I'll use my motocycle and let's go for 40 years Eve: Where we going Jeannie/Kamen Rider G-Den-O: We going to Regular Show World Eve: Right Benson: Ok people I have anoucement to make Muscle Man: Did this mean we going to work Benson: No it's not you got a day off from work All: Yeah Muscle Man: Hey Mordecai can we play your video games Mordecai: Ok Muscle Man: Yes come on fives let's get in to play video games High Five Ghost: Right (Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are get in Maellard's house and closing the door) Benson: Ok then you still got a day off right Mordecai: Yeah Benson: Good I got a day off too Mordecai: Speaking of which look a portal (New Denliner arrives and opens the door) Mordecai: Let's go to the New Denliner Benson: I don't know are you sure Rigby: Yes Mordecai: Guys get in All: Right Jeannie/Kamen Rider G-Den-O: Hang On All: Ahhhh Mordecai: Look the new denliner is moving we gonna make it yes we made it and who are you any way? (Jeannie takes off her belt off) Jeannie: I'm Jeannie the Super Spy FBI Police Commissioner Detevtive a.k.a Kamen Rider G-Den-O (Legend Shift Kamen Rider G Den-O) Jeannie: This is my Artifical Imajin Eve Eve: Hi Rigby: The pass is talking Eve: Why yes I am Jeannie: Come to my headquarters Mordecai: Hey Jeannie and Eve do you live here Jeannie: Yeah This is Chestnut Chestnut: Hi Jeannie: Mordecai, Rigby I'm trying to give you this Mordecai: What is it? Jeannie: That's the Disguise generator watch to be in disguise or something and that's the Scope Shot it does hook it or something and I have Disguise Generator Watch and Scope Shot to use it and I saw in a freezer is Vincent Mordecai: How did Vincent Frozen Soild? Jeannie: I Don't Know I think I will get a code it's Twin Gumball Machine Computer: Acess Granted Jeannie: It Worked (Kaitou Daiki arrives) Trivia This is Special Crossover of Regular Show and The Looney Tunes Show. This is Regular Show episode not The Looney Tunes Show episode. The title of the crossover is a parody of the dance show So You Think You Can Dance. The Characters are who didn't make it in that the characters are, Benjamin, Reginald, Mystic, Muriel, Percy, Red Fronk, Blue Fronk, Fronk, Elina, Q-Bee, Morrigan, Holly Marry, Loid, Loana and Pyron.